Simply Irresistible
by refisher
Summary: A filler fic taking place between seasons one and two. Complete.
1. Chapter One

**SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE**  
By AussieHottieMjM

DISCLAIMER  
Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own them so please don't sue me. Plus, I have no money.

RATING  
This fic is rated M for language, adult situations, and sexual situations.

SYNOPSIS  
Christian finds himself wanting more in life than the constant flings. He slips into a mid-life crisis and depression.

SETTING  
This fic is set between seasons one and two of Nip/Tuck.

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Wow, my first Nip/Tuck fic. My first smutty fic. I feel dirty. ;)

x x x

Christian Troy sat at his desk in his office all alone. _'9 P.M.,' _Christian thought as he glanced at the clock. It wasn't necessarily late, per se. But it was late to be at the office. Surgeons don't operate past 6.

Christian was absentmindedly drawing on a blank sheet of printing paper. He was a great artist, though he'd never let anyone else know.

Art was a weird thing for Christian; it was like his escape. Ever since he was a kid, he'd try to draw what he felt just to get away from what was going on in his life. It was his way of expressing himself; and at the same time, it was his way of clearing his mind of everything.

The last year had been horrible. So many things plagued his mind whenever he'd close his eyes. He'd see everything flash back before them. Those beautiful blues of his had seen so much. Though they seemed empty most of the time, they also had so much depth to him.

He traced lightly over his finished doodle. It wasn't bad at all; since he'd been drawing since he was eight, you could say he had gotten the hang of it. It was probably also a contributing factor to why he was good with his hands...

A knock at his door drew him back to reality. He raised his head only to say a too familiar face standing in the doorway.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"This is my office. I can be here whenever the hell I want to," Christian snapped. "What the hell are _you _still doing here?"

"I work here, too."

"Yeah... well do you own the place?" He paused, as if he actually wanted her to answer. Then: "Didn't think so."

"Shut up, Christian. If you think that everything revolves around you, you need to get your thoughts straight."

He only rolled his eyes.

"Don't think you own me, Christian. Don't think that I'm attracted to you. Frankly, I think you're the dirtiest piece of shit I've ever met."

"Dr. Santiago," he paused. "If I really _wanted _you to be attracted to me, you'd be straddling me right now, and begging me to never stop banging you."

"Is that so?" Grace asked, though more in a tone that said 'right, like that'll happen'.

"Yes. That's so. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm doing something important here. And I need all my concentration."

"Really? You, doing something important? And it's not sex related? Pinch me; I must be dreaming." Christian smirked at her remark. "So Troy, what are you con-_cock_-ting now?"

Christian laughed at her pun. "And why would you give a damn, Dr. Santiago?"

She began to slowly drift toward his desk. "I don't like to think that you're up to something; and if you are, I'm afraid that it might make the world end. I've got my eye on you Christian Troy. And if you so much as—" She stopped mid-sentence. She looked down at the paper on his desk. "Did you draw that?"

Christian looked down at his desk, saw the drawing, and turned it face down. "So what if I did?"

"It's... _good_." Grace said it in surprise; _'I didn't know he could draw,' _she thought. "Could I have that?"

The question caught Christian off-guard. He paused before answering. "Sure..." He was still hesitant, but handed her the sketch anyways. She turned abruptly and left.

Christian pulled out another piece of printing paper, and began to draw again.

x x x

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Christian turned off his alarm clock. It read 6:30 A.M. He tried to recall last night.

He remembered talking to Grace, and her asking for the picture. He remembered taking out another sheet and drawing a little bit more.

Then going to a bar and... _'That's right,' _he thought. He had looked over his room and found a bra strewn onto it like it was a piece of trash. _'She must've left it here thinking I'll take it back to her... yeah, right; like that'll happen,' _he thought. _'Oh, what was her name again? — Dianne, Dana, Dina, Dena... Aw hell, who cares; it's not like you're gonna see her again.'_

He quickly got dressed and headed to work. If he was late to surgery again, Sean was going to kill him. Well... just get pissed; but he figured he'd save the ten minutes that were to be wasted on listening to one of Sean's lectures for something else.

x x x

"You look like shit," Christian said across the scrub sinks to his partner and best friend, Sean McNamara.

"Gee, Christian, how nice of you to put it."

"What happened? – another fight with the Mrs.?"

"No, with Matt," Sean replied. "I swear, if I even breathe wrong, one of them is on my back."

"I know the feeling."

"Yeah? – how so?" Sean asked.

"Nothing; never mind," Christian replied. He was thinking back to the time he took Matt to a porn party, and how he had let him and Julia down. He remembered how Julia had yelled at him and how she had told him he would never be a good father because a real father would never do that to his son.

Ouch. That cut him deep.

Matt had always been like a son to him. He never meant to hurt anyone. Money has blinded more than just he, himself.

And it wasn't necessarily the money that blinded him. All he had wanted to do ever since he was a kid was make something out of nothing. Money was just a part of getting that. And he wanted that badly – "to be somebody", he once told Sean.

Christian was now absentmindedly tracing the surgical lines with a scalpel._ 'Another day, another patient, another pair of breast implants,' _he thought. Liz and Sean were saying things back and forth to each other – probably even to Christian as well – but he didn't notice. He hadn't really been himself lately.

Sure, he was still having sex every other night with every other good-looking girl, picking them up at every other bar; but he wasn't making as many sarcastic remarks. He wasn't making fun of Liz at all (which was very unusual). And he hadn't really been talking that much unless someone had made him feel deeply compelled to.

There was that occasional smartass comment, but it didn't seem like very much compared to how he used to be.

He felt himself changing. He was helping the Gina out with 'his son', as he'd put it, even though they both knew he _really _wasn't his. But then again, since when did it take blood to make a family?

Christian was losing interest in the whole 'who am I gonna lay tonight' scene. And he thought he'd never lose interest in it. But lo and behold – he did.

He was craving for something deeper. Something like what Sean had.

Well, maybe not exactly like Sean had, considering his marriage and family weren't in the best place.

Christian felt himself yearning for a serious relationship – _'which is a big deal for me.'_

He was finding himself wishing for a better life. He wanted a better life. In fact, he needed it.

A life, to him, that would be simply irresistible.


	2. Chapter Two

**Simply Irresistible  
Chapter Two**

"Tell me what you don't like about yourself," Christian Troy commanded half-heartedly. The woman in front of him, however, was very serious about getting this plastic surgery.

"Isn't it obvious?" the woman asked. She had long blonde hair; her breasts and lips were full; and she was nothing short of a knockout with the exception of one thing. "The scar on my face." Indeed, there was a scar on her face. It was rigid looking and was a very pale-white color, sticking out very obviously to her dark, Miami girl complexion. The scar ran from her left temple in a nearly straight line, only curving with her face as it swooped under her chin and to the corner of the right side of her mouth.

"How did it happen?" Dr. Grace Santiago asked from Christian's left.

"Abusive relationship," she began. "He's in jail now from another relationship he took a step to far. I just don't want to be reminded of it... _at all_."

Christian sighed, and – knowing that this meeting was pointless – slightly rolled his ocean blue eyes – though only noticeable to those who looked for it – and turned his head slightly to catch Grace's eye. She looked back at him and knew what had to be done.

"I'm sorry," she began, but was cut off by her colleague.

"We can't perform the surgery. First of all, we don't know if we'll be able to fully cover the scar. Second, considering the scar is on your face – which is the one part of the human body that is almost always in contact with the sun – it will be hard to find the right tone on another place that matches. The procedure is difficult, and doing it will mean risking you looking like Leatherface form the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." He paused, looked her up and down, and continued. "Trust me, you're already a _knockout_. If a guy is truly interested in you, he'll see pass one physical flaw." He seemed to be implying that it was her only, as he gave her a sly smile and a slight wink.

The young woman, who couldn't be older than twenty two, blushed very obviously at the man's charm. Grace only rolled her eyes, and hoped that she wouldn't have to be in the meeting much longer.

"But please, isn't there _anything_ you can do?" she pursued desperately.

"No," Grace replied, before Christian could floor the woman with one of his un-rejectable pickup lines. She began to lead the blonde over to the office door. "No, Ms. Dean; I'm afraid we can't do anything," she said while Christian stood up from the desk and followed them.

He had opened his mouth – no doubt to say something irresistible – when Grace, unnoticeably to Ms. Dean, stomped on his toe. He quickly closed his mouth and bit his lip to refrain from letting out a slight yelp.

Grace, obviously proud of her small piece of handiwork, gave a sincere smile to Ms. Dean as she exited the consultation room, closing the door. Then Christian forcibly grabbed Grace's shoulders, making her turn to look at him.

"What the hell was that all about? Why don't you just cut of my dick and place it on a hotdog bun?" She looked at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about. Then, he continued. "That," he said, indicating to the door, "was the third girl we've turned down in the last two weeks that you wouldn't let me hit on. Frankly, I now feel sorry for neutered pups."

"We're not allowed to _date_ patients. Get that through your head."

"They're not patients, Grace. We turned them away."

"Well aren't you a devil with words."

"I try," he stated with a smug smile on his face. "As for you, go screw yourself and leave my personal life the hell alone."

Grace only stood there with the most content look upon her face. She eyed Christian, grabbed him by his lapel, and shoved him into the seat that Ms. Dean had been sitting in. Then Grace sat comfortably in the nice chair that Christian had been sitting in a few minutes before. She leaned back in it; propped one foot on the desk, followed by the next crossing them at the ankles; and grabbed a notebook pad she had been scribbling notes down upon during the consultation along with a pen; Then asked: "Tell me what you don't like about yourself?"

Christian cursed under his breath, and looked chillingly cold at Grace. "What the hell is this about?" he growled.

"Tell me what you don't like about yourself," she repeated again with the same expression and tone of voice - a smile that seemed a little too cheery and the voice contained the same cheeriness.

Christian looked dead into her eyes with the angriest look Grace Santiago had ever seen on anyone. Then, surprisingly, his looked softened almost completely and he replied, "Everything." With that, he stood up, walked to the door and opened it, glanced back one more time, then left.

Grace frowned and looked back down to her notepad and scribbled more words down. _'What is with him lately?'_ she questioned to herself. _'Ever since I caught him drawing two weeks ago, and a little before that...'_ She lost herself in her own train of thought.

Christian sighed as he doodled once again on a blank sheet of printing paper. _'Damn her,'_ he thought. '_Damn her for getting into my head.'_


	3. Chapter Three

**Simply Irresistible  
Chapter Three**

"Grace, have you seen Christian at all today?" Sean asked.

"No, why?"

"It's already past lunch, and he's not here. Liz and Linda both say they haven't seen him either."

"He probably called in sick. Did you check the messages?"

"Yeah... about six times."

"Well maybe he felt so bad he didn't call."

"No, that's not it. He always calls no matter how shitty he feels. You know something? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of always having to cover for him, and practically baby sit him."

"Maybe he has a good reason, Sean."

"He never has a good reason. It's always 'I was getting laid' or 'I was buying a new car'. I'm sick of it, and if he doesn't get here soon so I can yell at him about it, I'll... I'll-"

"You'll what?" Christian replied coming in from behind.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was doing something."

"What?"

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."

"Christian!"

"Sean!"

"I'm serious. You always show up late."

"I was getting a check-up and the doctors make you turn off your phones."

"You should've called."

"Look, I forgot about it. I passed the doctor's on the way here, and that's when I remembered. And I didn't think to call you until the doctor took me into the room and said 'Make sure your cell phone is off'. Okay?"

"I don't believe you."

"Okay."

"I think you're lying."

"Okay."

"I think you said that because you heard the conversation I was having with Grace."

"Okay."

"STOP SAYING OKAY!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why _shouldn't_ I yell at you?"

"Okay, Sean, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. But since I've worked the whole day _without you_, I think I'll be taking the rest of the day off!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Sean stormed out of the office. "What was up his ass?"

"He's got a point Christian," Grace said. "He works hard every day, and all you do is wing it."

"I was at the doctor's, I swear."

"Why would you expect us to believe you?"

"Well, have I ever tried to cover up the fact that I had sex before?"

"Good point."

"Look, when I was a boy, I had a brain tumor. It was really bad, and I had to take chemotherapy all the time. It messed up my immune system, and I have to take pills to help strengthen my cells. I have to get a check-up every two months."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Thank you."

"But now you have to worry about three surgeries for today, one of which starts in ten minutes," Grace informed.

Christian sighed. "Great."

"Have fun."

x x x

Christian walked into his office at five thirty. He slowly made his way over to his office chair and plopped down into it, exhausted. "Three surgeries in four hours."

"Must've been hell," said Grace as she stood in the doorway.

Christian sighed. "What... do you want?"

"It's not what I want, Christian. It's what Heather Jenkins wants."

"Huh?"

"A potential patient waiting for her consultation."

Christian groaned. He lazily stood and walked around his desk to the door, pausing where Grace stood. "File, please." Grace handed him the folder in her hands, and followed him into the consultation room.

"Tell me what you don't like about yourself," Christian said lifelessly as he looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him, being so tired that he had no reaction to her looks and no intentions of taking her home tonight.

"My eyes."

"What about your eyes?"

"They're too small... well, I mean that my eyelids cover too much. I want to somehow pull them up a bit." The brunette had a beautiful face, and her figure was curved.

"Is there any specific reason why you hate it? Is that it?"

"Yes, there's nothing else about it."

"We're booked solid for the next two weeks, but we could schedule you in next month on the third. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," she said in a sly voice.

"Great, and thanks for stopping by."

"O...kay..." She got up and left quite suddenly.

"Wow, no pick-up line? Did the check-up go okay?"

"I'm not in the mood, Grace. Right now all I need is a serious back and neck rub."

"Ah, I know the feeling."


	4. Chapter Four

**Simply Irresistible  
Chapter Four**

_The following morning..._

Christian groaned as he lifted himself up out of bed. "Oh my God, what time is it..." He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 7:00 am. "Great."

He slowly and effortlessly walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower water. "Another great day at the office," he mumbled to himself as he undressed and entered.

He let the water run down his body, still tense and slightly sore from the previous afternoon.

"_He never has a good reason. It's always 'I was getting laid' or 'I was buying a new car'. I'm sick of it, and if he doesn't get here soon so I can yell at him about it, I'll... I'll-"_

"_You'll what?" Christian replied coming in from behind._

"_Where the hell have you been?"_

Christian rinsed his hair. _'I really give Sean a lot of trouble... and I don't credit him as much as I should. Nor do I show him respect.'_ Christian's life seemed dark lately. After everything with Kimber, Escobar, and then Wilbur turning out to not be his...

Gina restricted him from seeing him. He didn't blame her either. Who would want a sex-craze sycophant raising their child? Hell, even Christian wouldn't want someone like himself to be in charge of a kid. Especially a baby... no way. The thought of it is not only irresponsible, but just plain idiotic.

Christian's mind wandered over to Grace. He began fantasizing about her. Her breasts, her thighs, her lips... He began to picture her tongue rolling over and over his body. He felt himself growing hard at the thought of her beautiful naked body on his crimson sheets...

A loud noise. Christian snapped back to reality, realizing that the bar of soap that had been present in his hand was on the floor, snapped in two. "Shit. God damn it."

Christian bent down and lifted the two halves of soap, trying to push them back together as if it were a puzzle that automatically would glue together when touching. Not so with the soap bar, and he was so upset he threw both pieces hard on the tiled-shower floor, breaking it into four.

x x x

"You're late."

"I'm pissed," Christian replied to his best friend, Sean McNamara. "Done PMSing yet... _buddy_?"

"I took a much-needed vacation."

"Really? Wow... a half a day... that sounds like a _great_ vaca."

"Well it was enough to have sex with the Mrs., so all's well that ends well."

"Mmm. Well, next time you decide to just walk out like that, you should really think twice about leaving me all alone to work three surgeries and a consultation in one measly afternoon. Got it?"

"You're not the boss of me."

"Oh... oh I'm not the boss of you. Okay. Fine. If that's the way you wanna play it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have to tell you; you're not the boss of me," Christian bitched.

"I think _you're_ the one PMSing, okay? Why don't you go take a Midol or something."

"'Go take a Midol'? Wow... did you think of that all by yourself? _NO_. That comeback has only been used, oh, a hundred times."

"Okay, _both_ of you just _shut up_," Liz shouted. "What the hell has gotten into you two? You guys are more bitchy than I've _ever_ been."

"Nothing's wrong," Sean replied, faking complete calmness. "Christian and I were just discussing how well he had done in the procedures without my help... _for once_."

Christian's face had a befuddled expression. "Oh, oh, so now you're saying I couldn't do anything without you?"

"Yes. Yes, _Christian_, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh-ho-hoooo...." Christian looked hard at Sean. "Fine then. I quit. Since apparently I am worthless without my Seanie-poo."

"You can't quit. You're bound by contract," Sean rambled. "You quit, and everything you've bought with the money you made while we were partners goes to me, and don't think I won't hold back."

"Fine... you can have it. As if Mr. Troy didn't leave me a good enough fortune. You know as well as I do I didn't even have to come into this business with you. So why don't you go screw yourself, you cheap bastard."

"Shut up, Asshole."

"I'm sorry, but in case you forgot... You're not the boss of me. Especially now that we don't even work together," Christian screamed. "So why don't you just leave me the hell alone."

A door slam. Grace stood watching from the doorway as Christian had walked out the doors of McNamara/Troy. "Oh, smooth move, Sean. Now you really _are_ working all by yourself." Grace disappeared into her office, the door closing much more gently than the previous one. Liz gave Sean one of her "You're-such-an-idiot" looks, and she as well turned towards the hall of offices.

"Shit," Sean yelled. He breathed: "God damn it."

x x x

Christian's lips moved expertly across Grace's thighs, her moans only motivating him to go further. His right hand caressed her breasts. Another moan escaped her lips as his fingers traced her nipple perfectly, the skill his hands contained showing through in all areas of pleasure. His lips began heading towards her-

"Christian!" Grace called. "Christian are you in there?" Christian Troy opened his eyes to find it had only been a dream, laying on his stomach, his right hand on the edge of his pillow, and his sheets covered in what he hoped was drool. "Christian?"

"Yeah," he answered groggily. "Come in... Door's unlocked."

Grace Santiago opened the door and walked briskly toward his bed. "Christian, I don't think you should've quit last week. Sean's a real wreck-"

"And whose fault is that? Certainly not mine."

"Oh would you just quit acting like a child," she yelled, yet whispered. "You are so immature sometimes, I don't know why women ever go for you."

"Oh really?" Christian asked the rhetorical, raising an eyebrow along with it.

"Oh, Christian," Grace moaned, "oh, God, yes."

Christian rocked back in forth slowly, as he felt himself pulse from another one of Grace's orgasms. "Oh, Chri- _oh_..."

_'Another one already? I must be getting better... if that's at all possible,'_ Christian boasted to himself. "Oh," Christian practically yelled, it was his turn.

The two released together this time, and Christian pulled himself out, taking a Kleenex and wrapping and tossing the condom in the trash. Grace still lay on her back, still arching - aftermath very strong.

Christian climbed on top of her again, her eyes lighting up hoping to get even more pleasure. Christian leaned his face down, his lips centimeters away from hers. "That's why women go for me," he whispered. With that, he picked himself up off the bed and headed off towards the shower. Grace got up and followed.

"What, so that's it?" Grace asked.

Christian turned around, slightly surprised by the question. "Uh... _yeah_."

"I don't believe this. I don't believe you, you... you immature, self-absorbed prick."

"Stop it, you're hurting my feelings," he said, monotone.

"I thought this time would be different."

"What?" Christian said, amusement showing through. "Come again? - No pun intended."

Grace sighed disgustedly. "For the past month it just seems like we've-"

"We've what? Connected? Well if by connection you mean you snooping through my business then yeah. We've connected quite powerfully. Or if by connection you mean my dick in your pussy _then_ _yeah_. Definite connection there."

"You're slime," she spat. "You disgust me."

"Really? That's not the feeling that was coming off of you two minutes ago."

"Do you really think you can live like this forever? Moving from woman to woman to woman until the day you die?"

"Uh... yeah."

"What about when your seventy-five? Kind of hard to pick up 'chicks' then, eh?"

"I'm sorry. Isn't that what bingo night is for?"

"You're a pig."

"Oh, gasp! I've been upgraded!" he exclaimed mockingly.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Well that's saying something, considering that's _exactly_ what I just did to you."

Grace marched out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Christian watched her gather her clothes and leave through the glass. "Until the next time I seduce you, sweetheart..."


	5. Chapter Five

**Simply Irresistible  
****Chapter Five**

Christian picked up the phone again. He had been calling Sean over and over for the past three days now, trying to get a hold of him.

"Hello?" a hoarse voice mumbled from the other line.

"Sean?"

"Christian? It's five in the morning; even I don't get up this early."

"Sean, we need to talk. Please, can I come in today?" Sean sighed. Christian could hear the edge in his ex-partner's voice. "Please, Sean, you're my best friend. Just hear me out."

"Fine," Sean folded. "Meet me there at seven."

"Thanks," Christian said, before giving a short farewell to the other.

x x x

"Alright, Christian, what do you want? And make this quick," Sean said sternly. "I'm in no mood for your games."

Christian sighed. "Look, Sean. For ever since I can remember, you've always been there for me. Back before college, when I was in high school, I had a cancerous brain tumor. For five long years, I underwent chemotherapy treatments to defeat it, because it was otherwise inoperable." Sean didn't look half-convinced, but Christian clearly had his attention. "The doctors said it was a miracle I survived. I was practically on my death bed. That's why I've always lived for the moment, because I've been so close to death I understand all that 'there may not be a tomorrow' shit." Sean still looked disbelieving. Christian took a hand and thumbed through his hair. "See, look – right here: These are a few scars from scope surgery."

"Oh, my God, you poor thing," Sean said, almost tackling Christian.

"Relax, Sean, it is over." Sean seemed relieved, as if his friend had been dying right then and there and miraculously recovered all in five seconds. "It's just... it weakened my immune system, and the doctors require these check ups to see for disease and cancer re-growth."

"Christian, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You've never lied to me."

"Right," Christian said uneasily, though Sean didn't notice. "Also, I wanna come back, Sean. We're brothers."

Sean nodded. "Of course, of course. And from now on, we'll be more open with each other. No more secrets, especially one like that."

"Okay, Sean," Christian replied.

"And you're in for a real treat. Grace called in today and gave me her two week's notice. Something about you being too big a prick, she couldn't even stand working for me. You got your wish after all. She's gone."

"This is the best day of my life," Christian retorted smugly.

"We don't have anything scheduled until noon, so do you wanna go grab a bite of breakfast?"

"Actually," Christian began, "I'm going to head over to Gina's." Sean looked surprised. "I'm fixing my life one mistake at a time."

"Be careful with _that_ one," Sean scoffed.

x x x

Gina picked herself out of bed. With all of Wilbur's crying at night, she was dead tired and completely pissed. And on top of that, the one time in the last week when Wilbur was asleep, the dock bell rings. _'What now?'_ she thought, cursing under her breath.

"What do you want, Asshole?" She looked disbelievingly at Doctor Christian Troy, praying to whoever-the-hell was in charge of this God-forsaken universe would cut her just _one_ break.

"I want Wilbur to have a father," he said right out. "I know what it's like to wish for one – granted, a better one – but still. I want this kid to have someone to teach him how to play catch."

Gina stared Christian down. He was wearing a Gucci suit, as always, tailored to fit him just right, accenting the cuts of his chest and body. In his right hand, he had a dozen roses; in his left, a baby's rattle. "Get out of here."

"Come on, Gina. You don't have to live with me!" Gina stopped from walking away; turning back around to face the man she had broken away from. "You sure as hell aren't living here, but you don't have to come live with me." Gina raised an eyebrow. "I'll get you an apartment. A two-bedroom one, real nice. A room for you, a room for Wilbur. I found one just ten minutes from my office. It has a kitchen, living room, din – the works. You'll love it. It's perfect."

"I don't want your money."

"I thought I was paying for this baby."

Gina still did not believe this man, this heartbreaker, a selfish, son-of-a-bitch Asshole who had _pricked_ his way into her life one S.A. meeting at a time.

"How about this," Christian purposed, "you spend one month in the apartment, letting me help with Wilbur, and if you don't like it you and Wilbur can come back here and you'll never have to see me again."

"Deal," Gina said, without thinking.

'_Hmmm, this has been a pretty good day. A damn good day.'_

**Fin**


End file.
